1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stadiums with hard-shell retractable covers and more particularly pertains to a new retractable stadium cover for selectively covering an open top of a stadium with a float supported canopy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of with hard-shell retractable covers is known in the prior art. More specifically, with hard-shell retractable covers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art with hard-shell retractable covers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,481; U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,097; U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,203; U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,792; U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,449; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,800.
In these respects, the retractable stadium cover according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of selectively covering an open top of a stadium with a float supported canopy.